


Cushions

by Pamndora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, I'll try not to get too fluffy, M/M, but yeah, doesn't have to be read as if they're in a relationship, i don't know if this should be done, not too full of feels, sorry for the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamndora/pseuds/Pamndora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was trying to study, Derek wanted some interaction.<br/>A bit of fluffy-cuddly Derek and very-okay-with-everything Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cushions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this should be done..but here goes...  
> Umm, you don't have to read it as a necessarily Sterek fic, you can read it as a normal friendship fic.  
> But you know... whatever you feel like.  
> First time posting here..so sorry if I frick stuff up.

Stiles lay awake and energetic on the couch, tapping to some 'French Pop' as Allison called it, but to him it was all the same background noise. Finals were getting closer and the pack decided to have a big Pack Meeting after they were all done, that meant that Stiles had little to no interaction with the pack for the past week and for the two to come. On this cold evening however he could feel something different in the air, it was almost like that first night when everything had changed, but there was no time for that, History was being a tough bitch with all it's different years and names to keep in mind. His eyes were starting to drop when he heard it, a long, loud, and sad howl.  
He was startled, his pupils widening and heart starting to beat faster, he froze when he looked to his right where his back door should be locked and very much closed and found Derek in all his wolf's glory. Derek had his head up and was glaring, at least he would be if he could, at Stiles.  
"Ah, come on Sourwolf, what do you want?" the human asked putting his textbooks away, "I thought the meetings were suspended for a reason."  
The wolf came closer and Stiles could hear the low growling, he automatically avoided the blue eyes staring at him, "Okay, then. No more questions. Nada, good, got it. I'm just going back to studying then, shall I?"  
As Stiles lay back down the wolf jumped onto his legs promptly immobilizing him. He sighed and looked at the wolf for any sign of what was going on. And of course no sign was given, the wolf was just sitting on top of his legs. After a while of that, might've been as long as five seconds, Stiles got bored of that and decided to just leave Derek to his things. It's not like he understood the Big Bad Wolf half the time anyway.  
Going back to page 47, '... the Repub...', and he was being sniffed, " What the hell do you want, Derek, Oh Mighty Alp-" the paws he received to the chest at that were enough to shut him up.  
Stiles fell back as Derek's, not very light, body pressed him to the cushions. He was so occupied with his intern monologue he almost didn't hear the minute whine coming from above him and the slight nuzzle given to his worn out shirt.  
"Aw man, you should've just told me." he said after finally getting the point of all this surprise attack, "You miss us, I got that. Come'ere, give old Stiles a big wolf hug, I might even pet you." he opened his arms waiting for Derek's next move.  
Of course the wolf just stilled for a bit before nuzzling Stiles' neck and huffing against his ears. The laugh that erupted from Stiles had both of them lighten up their moods, all was right and Derek was still a stubborn Sourwolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I guess it turned out kind of too fluffy + full of feels...but it's kind of neutral! I tried!  
> Hope you liked it, if you did please leave a comment and your kudos!


End file.
